clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Coffee Shop
The Coffee Shop is a building in the Town. The first story of the Coffee Shop has couches and a serving counter. Players can also play Bean Counters by walking on top of the java bean bag. The second story is called the Book Room. In the book room, players can play the game Mancala. The Coffee Shop is the oldest room in Club Penguin, staying nearly the same way since Penguin Chat 3. Also, there is a postcard invitation to the Coffee Shop. Fictional Coffee Shop Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Coffee Shop. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in this establishment, a list of these include: *"Manager" **Costume: ***Suit, professional hat *"Waiter/Waitress". **Costume: ***Coffee apron *'Promoter' **Costume: ***Anything *"Owner" **Costume: ***Suit and Top Hat *"Health Inspector" **Costume: ***A Suit, professional hat(or wig) magnifying glass Trivia *If you click the message board behind the counter of the Coffee Shop it changes from "Coffee and Croissant" to "Tea And Scones". *Though the shop says it sells croissants, people rarely order them. They also sell rock, roll, tea, scones, cake, and ice cream. *Some penguins use their Ice Cream Aprons from the 2007 and 2008 Summer Kickoff Party and serve ice cream to customers. *On June 20th, 2008 there was a earthquake that destroyed the entire Town Center, many penguins think Herbert P. Bear was looking for something. All the items dropped on the floor the cookies were all over the ground and the coffee pot fell. Also, there were many cracks in the wall. *The first ever pin in Club Penguin was found on the stack of paper located next to the couch of the Coffee Shop. * The stairs that lead to the book room must be spiral. *The Book Room didn't appear in PC3 Parties *The Coffee Shop was the center of attention in the 2006 St. Patrick's Day party. Along with that it was moderately decorated with banners and the first pin ever. *The Coffee Shop was called the Coconut Cafe during the 2007 Summer Kickoff Party. The exterior looked like a coconut, and there was a straw at the top. The straw poked through the Book Room ceiling. It was called the Straw 3000 and was invented by Gary the Gadget Guy. The interior looked like a Hawaiian room. Coconuts were on the table and counter. *The Coffee Shop had water couches and a pool in the middle of the shop during the Waddle on Water Party, as well as having a Slushie maker on the counter. *So far, every Club Penguin anniversary party happened in the Coffee Shop. *The interior of the Coffee Shop during the 2008 Winter Fiesta Party looked like the inside of a Mexican seaside villa. *The Coffee Shop was called Mermaid's Coffee during the Sub-Marine Party. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Coffee Shop turned into what looked like a crayon drawing. *On the 2008 Rockhopper And Yarr's Arrival Party the message board at the Coffee Shop said "Avast me hearties!" and there was a treasure chest at there. *During the 2008 Penguin Games, the coffee shop was Team Red's house. *During the Medieval Party, the Coffee shop looked like a royal feast. *During the Music Jam. You could change the message board to "Rock & Roll" *During the Music Jam, the Coffee shop had an open microphone poetry corner. *During the Penguin Sports, the Coffee Shop was the headquarters of the Red Team. *During the Puffle Party 2009, the exterior was decorated, but the interior was not, which is very strange because the Coffee Shop is known for having the best interior decorations in a party. *The Book Room didn't appear in Penguin Chat 3. Category:Places Category:Town